Into the Future
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: 6 years after that fateful week in Montana Danny and Lindsay have a wonderful life, but when something happens to one of Lindsay siblings, the past and present combine again, but this time in New York... BACK TO THE PAST SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

Right then my lovely people, I have a new laptop xD, which I have named george and I love it xD hehehe wooooooops!! So anyway first story on this lovely new laptop so enjoy and hope you like it xD hehe

Charlie

xxxxxx

* * *

Back to the Past Sequel- **Into the Future**

**6 years after that fateful week in Montana Danny and Lindsay have a wonderful life, but when something happens to one of Lindsay siblings, the past and present combine again, but this time in New York...**

**6 years later **

The sound of a mobile rang threw the quiet apartment of Lindsay and Danny Messer, waking not only Lindsay, but the young children sleeping in the rooms next door.

"Danny," Lindsay said sleepily and rolled over to hit him in the middle of the chest. He groaned and rolled over away from where Lindsay lay. "Danny," she said louder and hit him in the middle of the back. "Dan, get up, and answer your mobile," Lindsay said more awake now and picking up the ringing phone off the bedside table.

"It's your phone," Danny mumbled into his pillow, which again made Lindsay hit him in the back again, "Okay, okay," he said, mumbling about abusive wife's, he rolled onto his back and took the phone out of Lindsay's hand.

"Messer," he said, his voice lased with sleep,

"_Danny it's Stella," the voice on the other end said,_

"Hey, Stella what's up," he said becoming more awake and sitting up in bed as Lindsay smiled, then lay back down and tried to get to sleep.

"_Got a DB in the lake in central park, and considering Lindsay can't work nights now and you are on call, it's your turn to get wet, bring your boots." She said and laughed, _

"Great," he moaned and looked at Lindsay who had heard what Stella had said and was smirking, "See ya in 10." He said and hung up the phone, "I don't know what you're laughing at Montana," he said and she smiled at him.

"Did I say how much I love you, and I love not being on night calls." She said smiling and placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, and ever since she was 6 months pregnant with Chris and had had a run in with a gun man on the night shift, she was banned from working nightshifts when pregnant, and currently she was 3 months with her and Danny's 3rd and 4th children, yes, they had discovered she was pregnant with twins.

"Humph," Danny said and rolled out of bed and went in search of some clothes.

"Mommy," the small sleepy voice of 5 year old Chris said from the door way of his parent's bedroom, holding onto the hand of his 2 year old little sister Katelyn.

"Heya sweetie's," she said and patted the bed space next to her and they came running and got onto the bed one either side of Lindsay. "Daddy's phone woke you up, hu," she said and they both nodded and nestled into Lindsay's sides.

"Linds have you seen my gun," Danny said with his head in there clothes closet,

"Side cupboard in the living room," Lindsay said as she stoked her children's heads as there breathing slowed down and they fell asleep again.

"Okay, thanks," Danny said and turned around and stood smirking slightly at the sight of his wife and children in bed, the latter sleeping. "The phone woke the munchkins up hu?" he asked and she nodded. "Well they should sleep till later than 7am this morning then, cause its only 3am now," he said groaning having finally looked at the clock and realised the time.

"You better go," Lindsay said sadly, she missed Danny when he was at work and she wasn't but she knew it was for the best, even though it sucked in her mind. "You have to go to the lab and get those boots," she laughed slightly and Danny glared at her.

"Oh joy, central pack lake at 3am on a cold October morning just what I needed." He said and sighed, "I'll see you later, it's your day off isn't it?" he asked and she nodded,

"I might need to go in for a while to do some paper work, but I'll bring Kate with me," She said and he nodded,

"Love you," he said and leaned over and kissed her on the lips and then Chris and Kate on the head, "See you later,"

"Love you too," she said and smiled at him, "Stay safe," she shouted after him as he walked out of the door and he laughed and she new that meant he would.

"Just me and you then guys," she said and hugged her kids close and settled back into the bed to go back to sleep.

Hours later Lindsay got woken by two bodies jumping up and down on her bed. She pretended to groan and roll over which made them jump even more.

"Momma, momma, wake up now," Kate said jumping up and down more then stopping to sit and poke Lindsay in the thigh.

"Mommy come on wake up," Chris nearly shouted and continued to jump, then stopped as he saw Lindsay open on eye to look at them, which she quickly closed 

and tried to fake sleep again. "Mommy" he groaned and went to poke her in the shoulder knowing not to poke her tummy cause daddy had told him and Kate not to.

Lindsay shot up in bed and grabbed hold of Kate and Chris and pulled them down, they both were screaming with laughter, and wiggling to get away from Lindsay.

"Time to get up is it," Lindsay said tickling both there sides one last time before stopping, and kissing them both on the head, while they both nodded.

"Me hungry," Kate said hugging into her mothers sides.

"And me," Chris said sitting up and pouting,

"Oh no not the Messer eye's how can I resist," Lindsay said laughing and going to get out of bed. "Come on then you two lets go and get some breakfast ready," she said and they shouted "Yey," and got off the bed and ran towards the kitchen, and Lindsay laughed and followed.

Luckily threw both of her two pregnancies she had not had that much morning sickness and this one was no different. She had been able to eat most things, which was lucky with 2 little kids who loved to eat new foods.

"So what do you guys want to eat then?" she asked and walked behind the counter to see what they had in the cupboards. They were lucky that they didn't have to change apartments and that Lindsay's apartment was large enough for them at the moment but they were looking for a house on the outskirts of Manhattan so that they had space for the two new additions.

"Pancakes," they both shouted smiling, as they both tried to get up onto the bar stools, Chris managed but Kate didn't and she ended up with tears filling her eyes,

"Come on baby girl," she said picking her up off the floor and placing her on her hip, as she walked round the kitchen trying to find all of the ingredients for the pancakes, "Chris have you got everything ready for school?" she asked and he nodded,

"Yes mommy," he said sweetly,

Lindsay gave him another one of her sideways glances and he shook his head smiling, "Go on then, the pancakes should be ready after." She said and he smiled and got off the chair and ran off towards his bedroom. "Right then do you wonna help mommy," she said to Kate who smiled and clapped her hands,

"Kate help momma," she said smiling and Lindsay nodded,

"How about you help me stir this," Lindsay said getting the bowl of ready made pancake batter out of the fridge.

"Yes, help stir," she said and smiled, as Lindsay placed a wooden spoon into her hand and smiled widely, and she put it into the bowl giggling.

"Good girl," Lindsay said and stoked her hair away from her tiny face. It was at times like these she remembers her childhood and how much she tried and made her kids lives nothing like her own was. And when they both smiled she knew that maybe she way on the way there. "Now that's enough mixing, time to put it in the pan," she said taking the bowl away from Kate who pouted.

"No, me do it momma," Kate said trying to take the bowl off Lindsay again,

"Kate, no," Lindsay said sternly and she let go, "The oven is very hot, so when you're older you can okay,"

"'kay," she said pouting slightly but then watched Lindsay putting the batter in the pan. "Yummy," she said smiling widely and Lindsay laughing and smiled.

"Yes baby girl yummy," Lindsay said, "Now let's put you down and you can sit at the table," Kate nodded and Lindsay placed her back onto the floor and Kate ran towards the table and sat down.

"Chris come and get your breakfast," Lindsay semi shouted as she put the cooked pancakes onto the table, before hearing her phone ring. She put Kate onto one of the chairs opposite Chris who was already eating his pancakes after running into the kitchen at full speed to get to them.

"Look after your sister while I get this okay?" Lindsay said and Chris nodded before tucking into more pancakes, Lindsay smiled and walking over to the sideboard in the living room to pick up her buzzing phone.

"Monroe," Lindsay said, she maybe Messer legally but she was still Monroe when she answered the phone, it was automatic for her.

"Lindsay, it's Mac, I need you to come in asap." Mac said and Lindsay sighed,

"Okay, I'll drop Chris off at school then come in," Lindsay said, 'so much for my morning off,' she thought,

"It'll only be for a little while; I need someone to cover Danny on his case while he interrogates a suspect." Mac said and Lindsay was confused,

"Why don't I come and interview," Lindsay said,

"Come in and I'll show you," Mac said and this comment made Lindsay even more suspicious,

"Okay then," Lindsay said, "But Kate will have to come in with me,"

"That's fine," Mac said, "Thanks Lindsay," and Mac hung up leaving a very confused Lindsay on the other end. She put her phone into her pocket and walked back over towards the table. "Are you guys finished?" Lindsay asked and they both nodded, Kate now being covered in syrup. "Okay the, I'll clean Kate up, while you go and get everything for school, and get your shoes on, and meet me in front of the door."

"Okay mommy" Chris said and ran off towards his room.

"Come on then messy girl," Lindsay said picking Kate up and walking off towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY ONLY LINDSAY FAMILY AND CHILDREN ALL THE REST BELONGS TO THE LOVELY CBS!!**

Sorry peoples, been on holiday, so basically i have LOADS of new chapters to uploads, so this means that you will be overwhelmed for a while :P hehe, anyway hope you like!

Enjoy my people!! thank you for the reviews!!

Charlie

XxXx

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once everyone was all clean they left the apartment and Lindsay dropped Chris off at school before driving to the lab. She parked the SUV in the parking lot and after putting Kate in the stroller, so she wouldn't walk off around the lab, and much to Kate's protests. They finally made it to the elevator and Lindsay got a page on her phone telling her to go to interrogation.

They walked into the interrogation rooms and Kate spotted Mac before Lindsay did,

"Uncie Mac, Uncie Mac," Kate said moving around in her buggy.

"Hey princess," Mac said turning round from the glass door and seeing Lindsay walk towards him, "Thank you Linds, I thought it would be better if you saw it instead of me telling you down the phone,"

"I have no idea what you are on about Mac," Lindsay said looking confused,

"Lindsay, look in the room," Mac said and Lindsay walked up next to Mac and looked into the room and in took a deep breath and wasn't shore if she should laugh all not but couldn't help when one escaped her lips.

"I knew it would happen one day," Lindsay said smiling and looking back into the room again amused. Inside the room sat at the interrogation table with Flack on the other side of the table and Danny behind him, was Kevin Monroe who was looking very pale and very nervous, "What did he do?" Lindsay asked and Mac looked shocked but knew that there was more to Lindsay family life than she let on before.

"He was found stoned at the scene of a crime earlier and he can't remember how he got there," Mac said and Lindsay let out a small laugh again, "He said he wanted to call his parents and we have done, they should be here within the hour," when Mac said this Lindsay face dropped, "I thought you ought to know,"

"Yeah, thanks Mac," Lindsay said, "I didn't even know he was in New York,"

"Yeah he has been for the past 4 years apparently and his parents have visited him a lot, and he also has a cat named Fluffy," Mac said smiling and Lindsay smiled too,

"He really is stoned isn't he?" Lindsay said amused and Mac nodded, "Oh this is a classic," Lindsay said finally bursting out into full blown laughter, "Sorry Mac," Lindsay said between laughs, "But this is just," and she laughed again.

"It's okay," Mac said smiling at Lindsay, "So now you know that he is here, can you go and do some of Danny's job while he interrogates him,"

"Yeah sure," Lindsay said and took one look into the room before walking off towards the elevator to get up to the lab pushing Kate who was busy playing with one of the toys Lindsay had given her.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room, the interview was starting to get interesting.

"Mr Monroe," Flack said sternly, "Why were you found hiding behind a dumpster with blood on your shirt," he said and Kevin Monroe just groaned as the drugs he had taken finally started to wear off.

"Look Kevin," Danny said coming up behind him and talking very loudly in his ear, "We need to know why you were behind the dumpster, we get a good enough explanation we will get you some aspirin and coffee, we don't and we stay here a little longer."

"It's my stag due," Kevin said sighing, "We went out to some bar's, someone got some weed, we smoked a few spliff's, and I ended up staggering out of some bar and down the street, I was staggering cause I was out of my head, so I fell over something, landed in some wet stuff, I didn't know what it was, I swear, I kinda just rolled off him and ended up behind the dumpster after that I don't remember a lot till you guys found me." He said and groaned as his head pounded more.

"Now you see we could have got this over a lot sooner if you had said this earlier," Danny said putting the cold coffee and aspirin down onto the table from behind him on the window sill. "Now you sit tight and we will be back in a minute after we check this out," Danny said a little louder than he should have causing Kevin to groan and flack and him to smirk as they walked out of the room.

"What do you think?" Flack said walking into the room to watch Kevin threw the two way glass screen,

"He's an ass," Danny said looking at Kevin in disgust,

"Other than the fact that you think he is an ass," Flack said,

"I think he is telling the truth," Danny said and smirked, "We found an "L" plate on the back of his jacket which was beside him, and the blood on him was too smudged together for it to be anything but transfer.

"Okay," Flack said looking at Danny and then at Kevin, "Still wonna keep him in there,"

"Hell yeah," Danny said, "He has some parking tickets not paid and two speeding fines, and the fact that he was found having ingested some illegal substances."

"Okay then," Flack said and then he saw a uniformed officer bring two people up to the front of the wooden door into the interrogation room. The officer spotted Flack and Danny and motioned towards the people but Danny already knew who they were,

"Well this should be fun," Danny said smirking and Flack smirked back,

"So these are Lindsay's parents," Flack said and Danny nodded, "Oh this should be very fun, after you," Flack said walking towards the door but letting Danny go first so he could watch their faces.

"Mr and Mrs Monroe," Danny said walking out of the room and watching them turn round and their jaws drop slightly, "Kevin requested we call you about this, he is still being interviewed so you cannot see him at the moment but I can get one of the officers to take you for a cup of coffee." Danny said acting very professionally.

"David is it?" Maggie Monroe said giving Danny small evils,

"Danny, but here it's Detective Messer," Danny said professionally retraining the urge to arrest her right now for some reason he could make up very easily.

"Detective Messer," Maggie said bitterly, "When exactly can we see our son, and what exactly is he done wrong,"

"We cannot divulge certain pieces of information but at the moment we are sorting out previous offences and then we will move onto the new ones," Flack said stepping in,

"And who are you?" Maggie asked,

"Detective Don Flack ma'am," Flack said,

"How long will he be here?" Sam Monroe finally said something after staring at Danny for some time.

"That all depends on if we can verify his statement correctly and how quickly we can sort out all the legalities," Danny said,

"He is getting married in 3 days," Maggie said, "Do you think he will be out by then?" she asked, well more like demanded,

"We hope so," Danny said, "Now if you will excuse me and detective flack we have some work we need to do. Now if you would follow Officer Damon he will find you somewhere to wait."

"Fine," Maggie huffed, and walked away following the officer but Sam stayed,

"It's nice to see you again Danny," Sam said and Danny smiled and nodded, "Is Lindsay okay?" and Danny nodded again, "Do you think we could see her, well I could see her?" he asked and Danny looked wary.

"I don't know," Danny said, and looked at Sam who had a pleading look in his eyes, "I'll ask her, that's all I can do, but I will not having her getting upset," Danny said and Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Sam said and smiled and Danny before walking off and following Maggie, and Danny let out a sigh,

"He seemed nicer than I thought he would be," Flack said and Danny nodded,

"Sam has always been the one that accepted me and Lindsay but he is still with Maggie and that is the problem I think," Danny said and flack nodded, "Do me a favour, book him for the drugs and everything I need to go see Lindsay," Flack smiled and nodded, before patting Danny on the back and walking back into the room, "Thanks man," Danny said and walked off towards the elevator and going to find Lindsay.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI:NY ORIGINAL CAST THEY BELONG TO THE LOVELY CBS AND NOT ME CAUSE I'M NOT THAT CLEVER!!

God i thought thatI had added this ages ago, SORRY GUYS!! here we go number 3 REVIEW PLEASE, you know the drill

Charlie

xx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Danny got off of the elevator and went in search of Lindsay, he looked round the AV Lab and also the evidence Lab and then the reconstruction room, and conference room but didn't find her, and finally he found her in their office going through the paperwork she originally came in for.

"Linds," Danny said walking into the room and saw Kate shoot her head up and see him first,

"Daddy," she squealed and stood up in the revolving chair she was sitting on and was jumping up and down slightly,

"Kate, no stop jumping now," Lindsay said telling the girl up, and she stopped but held her arms up to Danny ordering him to pick her up.

"Hey princess," Danny said, picking Kate up and placing her on his hip but not before kissing her cheek, "You been a good girl for momma?" he asked and Kate nodded smiling,

"Corse, silly daddy," Kate said smiling, and kissing Danny on the cheek.

"Hey," Danny said to Lindsay walking round and giving her a kiss on the lips which cause Kate to laugh a wiggle to be put down. "You fed her sugar didn't you?" Danny asked as he watched Kate spin round and round on her little legs and ended up falling on her bum on the floor giggling,

"Yeah she had lots of syrup," Lindsay said smiling, "I am assuming you are here because they have arrived," Lindsay said and Danny smirked and nodded,

"You know me too well," Danny said smiling, and kissing her again lightly on the lips, "Yeah they are down stairs and Sam wants to see you," this cause Lindsay's eyes to go wide open,

"What," Lindsay said and sat back a little into her chair, "he asked on his own to see me?" she asked and Danny nodded, "I don't know," Lindsay said and looked over at Kate who was walking towards the glass door giggling. Lindsay got up and grabbed her before placing her back into the chair, "Should I?" she asked Danny who shrugged,

"He didn't seem to want to hurt you, just to talk, I think you should," Danny said and Lindsay nodded,

"What is he doing now?" she asked him,

"Waiting to go in to see Kevin," Danny said smirking slightly, "I had to say I did have fun with that interrogation,"

"Yeah I can't see why you would," Lindsay said laughing, "See if you can get Maggie in on her own to see him, come up with some excuse and then get an officer to bring him upstairs. I'm nearly done so I should be by the time he comes up."

"I'll see what I can do; do you want me to stay?" Danny asked and Lindsay shook her head,

"I'll be fine, and I won't get stressed I promise and if you must have Stella keep an eye on me, she's in AV," Lindsay said smiling. Danny nodded, gave Lindsay and Kate a kiss and walked out of the office and back towards interrogation, via the AV lab to ask Stella to keep an eye on Lindsay for him.

Danny walked into the waiting room and saw Maggie and Sam witting and drink a cup of coffee out of one of the stations mugs,

"One person can go in and see Kevin now, I am assuming that would be you Mrs Monroe," Danny said remaining acting professional,

"Why can't Sam come in as well?" Maggie asked,

"Kevin is in a bit of a fragile state at the moment one person at a time will be plenty enough," Danny said and Maggie glared at Danny and walked out of the waiting room and back towards the interrogation room.

"Sam," Danny said as soon as Maggie was out of ear shot, "Follow that corridor and click onto the 54th floor, when you get off the elevator keep walking forward and the second glass door on your left is mine and Lindsay office, she is waiting for you." Sam looked shocked and looked about to cry when he gave Danny a hug,

"Thank you," Sam said and Danny smiled,

"You upset her at all I will kick you out," Danny said sternly and Sam nodded and walked out of the room, "God I hope I have done the right thing," Danny said to himself before walking out of the room and into the interrogation room.

Sam Monroe got off of the elevator and looked around hoping this was the right floor, things looked familiar yet different from the last time he had been up to the crime lab of New York city, there were different machines and newer floors and walls but things looked basically the same, he followed Danny's instructions and walked past one then two offices and then turned and looked into the office. He saw Lindsay sat at her desk smiling, with Kate on her lap playing with something on her white apple desktop. Tears came into his eyes as he watched them and hesitated before knocking on the glass door causing them both to look at him standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad," Lindsay said smiling and standing leaving Kate sitting on the chair, well now standing so she could reach the mouse for the computer which was making all pretty colours come up on the screen.

"Lindsay," Sam said and he walked into the office and gathered Lindsay into a hug, tears starting to fall from both their eyes,

"Sorry, hormones," Lindsay said smiling and laughing slightly and placing a hand on her stomach,

"You're pregnant again?" Sam said shocked slightly and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, 3 months with twins," Lindsay said smiling widely, "Why did you want to see me dad?" she asked looking behind her to make sure Kate hadn't fallen off her chair,

"I miss you Lindsay, I wanted to see if you were okay," he said and Lindsay smiled,

"I'm brilliant thank you," Lindsay said and smiled,

"Is she yours?" Sam asked looking at Kate who was smiling more mesmerised by the colours on the screen.

"Yeah, that's Kate she is two years old now," Lindsay said smiling,

"She looks so much like you when you were little," Sam said "Same eyes and hair and smile. Did you have the baby you were pregnant with?" Sam asked carefully not knowing if she did or not,

"Yes, it was a little boy, Chris, he is nearly 6 now." Lindsay said,

"I bet he is as beautiful as his sister," Sam said smiling while very sad at the fact he had missed so much in his daughters life. "I came to see if I could patch things up with you," Sam said and Lindsay stopped smiling,

"I don't know," Lindsay said looking at Sam, "I know you are trying to patch things up but dad you had over 11 years before the last time I saw you to do it, I know I came to New York but you could have tried to find me."

"I know," Sam said, "I know but I didn't know how much Maggie had hurt you, I had no idea, I am so sorry Lindsay I really am, and I hope you will let me into your life now, I know there is nothing I could do to change what happened and I know I'm sorry is not going to help, but I really truly am."

"Dad I," Lindsay said tears falling from her eyes, "Maggie won't like it," Lindsay said using her mother's first name,

"I don't care to be honest," Sam said, "If she doesn't like the fact that I want to see my daughter than she will have to just live with it won't she," Sam said and Lindsay looked shocked but laughed, remembering the last time Sam had said those exact words.

"I'm not 8," Lindsay said laughing, "And this is not about some horse I really wanted to get and save from the owners dad, but I know what you mean, and thank you," Lindsay said and gave Sam a big hug.

"I have really missed you Linny," Sam said and Lindsay nodded onto his shoulder.

"Mommy," Kate voice said from behind then, she was no longer interested in the computer and was not getting attention,

"Yes sweetie," Lindsay said wiping her eyes and turning to face Kate who ran into Lindsay arms and once she was on Lindsay's hip buried her face into her neck,

"Who he?" she whispered into Lindsay's ear tentatively looking at him and when he smiled hiding her head again,

"Why are you so shy now hu?" Lindsay asked laughing slightly and Kate shrugged, "And this is my dad," Lindsay looked at Sam and smiled, "Your grandpa,"

"But I's ready gots 2 grandpa's" Kate said looking at Sam confused, "Grandpa Sid an Poppi," Poppi being the nickname she called Danny's father.

"Yes but your special cause you have three," Lindsay said smiling and Kate smiled too and then looked at Sam and smiled before stopping being shy and held out her arms to him asking to be held by him. Sam looked tentatively at Lindsay who smiled and nodded and picked Kate up and put her on his hip and she gave him a hug putting her small arms round his neck,

"Hi Grandpa, me Kate," she said smiling and Sam smiled and laughed a little,

"Why hello Kate, what is your full name then?" he asked and Kate looked deep in concentration before looking at Lindsay for help,

"What do me and daddy call you when you have done something bad?" Lindsay asked and Kate's eyes went wide in realisation,

"Katelyn Suzanna Marie Messer," Kate said and Lindsay smiled and nodded,

"That is a very pretty name," Sam said smiling at Kate and Lindsay, "So how old are you then?" he asked and Kate beamed a smile,

"This many," she said holding up 2 fingers and smiling at Lindsay,

"Oh wow, that's real old," Sam said and Kate shook her head,

"Me not old, I'm mommy baby girl, ain't I mommy," Kate said looking at Lindsay who smiled and nodded,

"Yes you are baby," Lindsay said smiling,

"Oh I am sorry," Sam said, "See I thought you were this big grown up girl," which caused Kate to smile,

"I am as'ell mommy said I will be when babies comes," Kate said smiling and Lindsay smiled, but this caused Sam's eyes to go wide,

"That's right," Sam said smiling,

"Down," Kate said wiggling, and Sam obliged and put her on the floor and Kate ran back towards the glass door but Lindsay managed to run after her and stop her,

"No Katelyn stay here," Lindsay said and Kate stopped as Lindsay used her full first name, even thought she pouted,

"Daddy," Kate said pointing to Danny, who had just gotten off the elevator, and was now walking towards them,

"Go on then," Lindsay said letting the two year old run off as quickly as she could towards Danny, who noticed Lindsay and also the little running blob that was hurtling towards him, and caught her just as she was about to trip over her own feet, which Lindsay sighed,

"You're a great mom Linny," Sam said smiling at his daughter who smiled back,

"I just try and do everything she didn't," Lindsay said slightly bitterly, regretting it slightly but Sam just nodded,

"I know what she did was so wrong, but could you forgive her at all?" Sam said and looking into Lindsay's eyes and was shocked by what he could see,

"Never," Lindsay said sternly, her eyes showing she was sure about the answer and not wavering whether the answer was right or not.

"Linny," Sam said but Lindsay wasn't listening, she walked over to Danny and Kate who were currently standing in the doorway,

"Look you can get to know me again, and my children, but if I even see that she is anywhere near me or my children you will be gone from my life for good this time." Lindsay said and kissed Kate on the cheek before kissing Danny as well.

"You okay," me mouthed and Lindsay smiled and nodded.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!


End file.
